


Of Dumb Books and Neediness

by boats_birds



Series: KagaKuro Week 2015 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Teasing, in which Kagami competes with a book like a dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Kagami doesn’t understand Kuroko’s love for books. Because he—well, no, he doesn’t understand, but he accepts it anyways. It’s that Kuroko often delves into those dumb novels for hours. And that’s just not fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dumb Books and Neediness

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write something completely different for today, but I owed my friend a prompt that she requested forever ago, so I thought this would work just as well~ Needy Kagami is definitely a weakness that I have, but don't tell anybody. For the prompt: Challenge.

It’s not that Kagami doesn’t understand Kuroko’s love for books. Because he—well, no, he doesn’t understand, but he accepts it anyways.

It’s that Kuroko often delves into those dumb novels for hours. And that’s just not fair.

Once Kuroko got his hands on a new book, especially if it was one that made his eyes light up and his face get sparkly in that way Kagami loved so much, he could lose himself in it for days. Kagami actually found it cute sometimes, the way Kuroko would bury himself in turning pages, his eyes widening whenever he got to a plot twist or climax of the story. Though dealing with him the morning after a sleepless night of reading was a bit of a challenge, it was worth it to see how happy it made him.

Until Kuroko wouldn’t answer him because he was so caught up in it.

“Kuroko?” he tried again, only to be answered with a flip of a page. He felt his eye twitch. “ _Kuroko?_ ”

Kagami wasn’t _jealous_ of the books or anything. That would be stupid, and while he may have been an idiot, he wasn’t _stupid_. At least not to that extent. But at the same damn time, whenever Kuroko would enter whatever kind of Zone this was, completely ignoring him in exchange for some words tossed on paper that didn’t even have _pictures_ , he just wanted to take the thing out of his hands and replace it with his teeth. It had already been three days this time around, and he was determined to not let some paperback show him up.

Which could be how he found himself nudging Kuroko until he had enough room to slide onto the couch behind him, wrapping his arms around Kuroko’s waist while the smaller barely even glimpsed at him.

He propped his chin on Kuroko’s head and peeked at this week’s choice of novel. Some sequel that Kuroko had been all excited for, to the point that he had dragged Kagami with him to the bookstore to buy it on its release date. He squinted at it, trying to make sense of the more complicated kanji, but even the parts he was able to understand didn’t sound interesting, not like their basketball magazines.

So he didn’t think Kuroko would mind if he nuzzled into the back of his neck.

Expecting the reaction he was so used, a tilt of Kuroko’s head and a sigh parting his lips, Kagami was instead met with disappointment, as Kuroko didn’t even turn to look at him. He turned another page, continuing on like he hadn’t even noticed Kagami sit behind him.

…Well then, that just meant he had to kick it up a notch, right?

He traced a wet path to Kuroko’s ear, leaving a trail of teeth and tongue, before wrapping his mouth around his earlobe. He tugged with his teeth. Then he breathed heavy straight into Kuroko’s ear, hands grazing down to grip his hips and voice nearly edging on a whine like he knew made Kuroko weak. Arching against Kuroko’s back, he slipped his fingers under the band of Kuroko’s shorts and breathed heavy, “ _Hey…_ ”

Just for Kuroko to quietly turn another page, eyes still following along paragraphs.

If it were any other time, Kuroko would have already been in his lap, straining into his touch and panting in his ear. Knowing that made him glower at the book. Kagami may not always be the best at seduction, but _dammit, he was trying this time and was a glance so much to ask for?_

Kagami paused in his ministrations, scowling down at the back of Kuroko’s head to the point where he _knew_ the little shit could feel it, then removed himself from the couch.

Only to slide around Kuroko, hand skating around that slim waist, until he settled on his knees in front of him.

He learned forward slowly, eyes trained on Kuroko’s face as his hands brushed up soft thighs, reaching to pull Kuroko’s shorts down just enough for him to nip along the arch of bone. And there, _there_ was the reaction he had been waiting for. Kuroko jumped slightly, pages fumbling and fingers clenching into the covers of the book, his breath suddenly rushing from him.

But he still wouldn’t look at Kagami, and though it had never been said, a challenge had been taken up. One in which Kuroko was refusing to let his attention be diverted from his precious novel no matter what, while Kagami did his damnedest to draw that attention onto him. It may have been silly, but hey, Kagami was never one to back down from a challenge.

So he gently latched his teeth onto the jut of Kuroko’s hip, slowly taking his shorts down with him as he bit down to the tops of his thighs. His tongue followed back up the trail he made before repeating the process, feeling Kuroko’s thighs begin to tremble and his body crane towards Kagami unconsciously.

A growl of, “ _Tetsuya,_ if you won’t put the book down on your own,” followed by another bite and, “then I’ll give you a reason to put it down.”

And with that, Kuroko finally, _finally_ peeked over the top of the cover. His cheeks were dusted pink, his pupils dilated just enough to make Kagami’s mouth pool with saliva, and his eyebrows tilted in what Kagami recognized as a small pout. His eyes flicked over Kagami’s face, dragging along his cheekbones, and Kagami could nearly feel the surrender.

“Kagami-kun, I’ve waited a year for this book, and I just went through a major character death.”

He paused. Blinked. Then eloquently managed, “Oh. Damn.”

Kuroko nodded serenely, eyes already flitting back to the pages (though now Kagami couldn’t help but notice they strayed on his face just a little longer than usual). But Kagami wasn’t about to have that, wasn’t about to lose this unspoken attention battle without one hell of a fight. So he tugged Kuroko’s shorts just a little further down, enough to plant wet, trailing kisses along the crease of his thigh.

“…I can help with that.”

There was a soft thump as the book was closed.

Then Kuroko lightly thwacked him in the head with its spine.

“Ouch,” he mumbled, though it didn’t hurt. He blinked around its covers, feeling his eyes cross to get a better look at it, before glancing back into blue eyes that flashed with an emotion Kagami couldn’t quite pin. It could have been annoyance, but it also could have been Kuroko being really, _really_ turned on, and he was really, _really_ hoping it was the latter.

Kuroko opened his mouth, taking a shaky inhale. And Kagami already knew what he was going to say—that Kagami-kun shouldn’t bother him while he was reading, that Kagami-kun should understand how long he’d waited for this book, that Kagami-kun should keep his teeth to himself—so he slumped against him, resting his cheek against Kuroko’s thigh with a whine.

But there must have been something in his face, something pitiful and pouting that made Kuroko feel sorry for him, because then all of his pent-up breath released as a sigh. He rolled his eyes fondly before cupping Kagami’s cheek, fingertips pressing along his jawline while a smile danced across his lips.

“Run on to the bedroom and get ready. I’ll be there in a minute.”          

He perked up immediately. “…Really?”

“Yes, really,” Kuroko’s voiced drifted off as thin fingers trailed to his mouth, thumbing Kagami’s bottom lip until his tongue was pressing against the salty pad of skin. “I think I could use a break, and I already know what you think.”

Kagami gripped Kuroko’s thumb with his teeth, mouthing around it. “Do you now? Then don’t keep me waiting too long.”

He idly sucked on Kuroko’s thumb before slipping it out with a pop, watching the careful hitch of Kuroko’s throat.

Then he snatched the book from Kuroko’s other hand.

He stood up and held it out teasingly, smirk growing crooked on his face as Kuroko reached for it before pulling away. He propped it on his hip then walked to their bedroom door, setting it aside long enough to strip off all his clothes in the hallway, very conscious of a wide gaze plastered to his backside. When he was done, he turned to find lightning crackling across blue irises, sparking shivers up his spine.

Kagami held up the book. “Until then, I’ll be holding this ransom.”

Needless to say, he didn’t have to wait long.


End file.
